


A Miraculous Secret

by Gracedcheshirecatofgold



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adopted Alya, Government project au, Lion Miraculous, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracedcheshirecatofgold/pseuds/Gracedcheshirecatofgold
Summary: Years ago, Adrien, Alya, Marinette, and many others lost somebody important to them in a tragic accident. All of the work these loved ones created was destroyed long ago. Or so they thought...





	1. The Accident

He had completely spaced out again.

His lion Kwami, Fluff, was sleeping peacefully on his lap, tiny purrs escaping him. George, unfortunately, wasn't supposed to be sleeping on the job, so he was stuck repeatedly tapping his pencil against his desk, thinking far into the future on what he should get his daughter for her birthday. 

He should have realized that he had let his defenses down.

The somewhat-see through glass door to his large office space opened silently. Two beings came in, identical coy smiles on their faces. They crept up quickly behind him, only mere inches away. Now how one of them managed to be so quiet when wearing high heels is beyond my knowledge, but I guess some people can achieve the impossible.

George didn't look up until he heard a loud (and maniacal) sounding laugh. He screamed right before being tackled onto the floor with a hug by none other than Emily. Her peacock Kwami, Duusu floated above the two next to Fluff. She was laughing so hard she was crying. Fluff did not share her thoughts on the matter: he pouted, stubbornly looking in the opposite direction of the sparkly blue bird. This only seemed to make the situation funnier for the tiny peacock, who now barely took a breath and her royal blue face turned as red as a ladybug.

Meanwhile George and Emily basically had the same problem. She was laughing (but she still remembered how to breathe) and George was all pouty and embarrassed. "Looks like I won, huh?" A smug grin was plastered on her face for all to see.

"Shut up and help your Kwami gain oxygen." He said. 

That was the closest thing to him actually admitting to defeat, so she would take it. She heroically saved Duusu, and when she pointed that out to him, he scoffed. "You? Heroic? Please."

She stuck out her tongue at him. "I happen to save Paris in my free time. You should pay more attention. I mean, I'm your partner in hero-ing, aren't I?"

It was his turn to laugh. While most of the time, he was a civilized adult, his childhood best friend always brought out the kid in him, and vice versa. She was like a sister to him, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Emily simply ignored the laughter and went over to his desk. She sat down and swiped George's fries without his permission. "So how's the family?" She asked.

"Great. My wife is happy and my little Ladybug has already decided on her career."

"Oh?" Asked Duusu, aka the nosy Kwami.

"Yeah. She wants to become a fashion designer." The proudness in the father's voice transferred to his Kwami's face (a face that was currently perched in George's messy red hair).

"Well, from what I've seen, she's very talented. I think she's going to leave a huge mark in the industry one day soon." And the blonde knew this to be true.

"Thank you." He paused to beam at the woman, knowing that her gut feelings were almost always correct. "Now how's your family?" 

"Chat Noir, Fennec, and my husband are doing amazing! The only thing that I wish was different would be that my love would join us and give Nooroo a partner soon." She took a glance at the small butterfly brooch sitting on the table. "I worked so hard..."

Both Fluff and his Chosen knew what she was talking about. George and Emily were part of a secret government organization, M.I.R.A.C.U.L.O.U.S, where they helped to create Kwamis and fight evil in Paris. Originally, they weren't supposed to figure out each other's identities, so they had to use masks and fake names- and that included the rest of their family. (The two currently in the room were known as Royal Blue and Leo.) The two had been best friends for such a long time that they immediately pieced their true identities together. (As Emily had put it, "What person WOULDN'T figure it out? A moron?") They had also each created a miraculous (an item that would hold a Kwami) for their children. Marinette Cheng was going to be given Tikki, the ladybug, and to Adrien, Plagg, the black cat, when each got old enough. Emily's daughter, Fennec, was going to be given the fox Miraculous that was created by another family- (the only couple to work at M.I.R.A.C.U.L.O.U.S.) While they had their own daughter, they chose not to give it to her because they didn't want to give her the burden. And then there was Gabriel. In order to surprise her husband, Em had worked endlessly to create a Miraculous specifically for him. When she finished, Gabriel had said he was busy with work, (something about being a famous fashion designer or something) but he promised he would join the organization soon.

Fluff flitted over from the father to the down, usually peppy, blonde. He hugged her, and soon Duusu joined. George saw this as a revenge opportunity (and you know, a chance to cheer up his friend) and tackled her into a hug. His plan worked, and she went back to smiling.

It didn't last long.

The ground began to shake, causing everyone in the building to grab onto something. Small bits of rubble fell lightly onto the floor. 

"What's going on?" Cried Duusu.

"I don't know, but let's go find out. DUUSU! SPREAD YOUR FEATHERS!" Emily was enveloped by a light that was shifting from green to blue. When she finished transforming into Royal Blue, she ran out of the room.

"Well, we can't let those two get all the fun, now can we?" Fluff grinned at his Chosen's statement, ready for what happened next. "FLUFF! LET'S ROAR!" Towards the end of the word 'roar', it changed into the sound and Fluff was sucked into George's scarf. The redhead quickly became Leo, and ran out of the room, following his friend's lead. 

Soon, these earthquakes started up again and again, each time becoming more and more violent. The lion's eyes widened in realization.

"Blue, these aren't accidental. Someone wants us dead. The walls are going to collapse soon, and we're trapped underground. We have to go! Now!" 

She wanted to agree, but there was one thing keeping her down here. Royal Blue ran back in the direction of which they had come from. 

"Where are you going?" He yelled.

"To get the Miraculouses!" At this he followed her. "If they're coming after us, I have no doubt that they'll try to take out our families. I want my loved ones to be able to take care of themselves if that happens." Leo nodded. "Hey. Promise me that we will both make it out of here, ok?"

"I hear you." He smiled, his tail whipping frantically behind him.

 

They reached the room, grabbed the Miraculouses and were ready to leave. Until they heard a scream for help. The partners nodded at each other, then ran to go save the soul. (Old habits die hard)

There in the room was a little girl who appeared around the labs frequently. She was cowering on the ground, trembling more fiercely than the ground was shaking. The pair just entering noticed that the distance between the roof and the floor was gradually decreasing. If they didn't do something fast...

"Hey there." Cooed Royal Blue. "We're gonna get you out of here, alright?" The little girl's courage rose and she nodded. The brunette stood up and took the hand the peacock lady offered her, the floor rumbling the entire time. 

They all ran out, and into chaos. The walls were beginning to come apart, along with the rest of the foundation. Despite this, they had to continue moving towards their salvation.

Soon, they reached the staircase leading up to the entrance. They helped the little girl up to the steps (the floor had sunken deeper into the earth, but the steps hadn't moved, causing a distance between the two). Suddenly, a large amount of debris from above fell onto the room. Nearly the entire room had caved in on itself, except for the small portion Royal Blue and Leo stood at.

Blue began to look for an escape, but the more she tried, the less hope she had. From what she could tell, there were no exits. "Come on," she thought, "you can do this!!!"

She turned in the direction of Leo, hoping her partner held some secret answer she didn't have. What she saw was not what she expected. "Wha-?"

His ears were perked up and his nose was twitching: clear signs that he was using his powers. With the heartbroken expression on his face, the lady of peacocks knew something bad was coming in their direction.

Leo began to shed tears. "I'm sorry," he said. Before Royal could interrogate the meaning behind his words, his powers surrounded her. They started at her feet and quickly spread around her, about to completely envelope her. She realized that she had dropped the Miraculouses, but she wasn't able to move to pick them back up. "But only one of us is going to make it out alive."

"No..." Emily whispered, trying to find her voice, but quickly loosing it. She could faintly hear the sounds of another part of the building being destroyed and could see flames. All before her world was completely surrounded in red, and slowly fading away.


	2. Orgie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Fu is secretly a pirate, and Marinette is having some problems.

Fu had seen so much in his many years. 

However, that didn't mean unexpected things were out of the question. Quite the contrary, really. Take the accident that had destroyed his team of M.I.R.A.C.U.L.O.U.S.

He was its creator, its founder. He supported his team's decisions, and they his. But that had all changed, hadn't it? He had been painfully aware of this for such a long time now, but that didn't mean he had ever truly forgiven himself for the mess.

Fu had only survived that fateful day because it was his son's birthday, and the two had taken the day off of work to celebrate. When the news was broken to them, his only son, Mark, refused to speak to Fu again, blaming the master for the whole thing. (And that was a promise which Mark still upheld to this day.)

Now, the eight year memorial was less than a week away, and Fu decided that he would visit the place in person.

He walked around the place silently, paying his respects the whole way. The area had been turned into a small park, so a few children were seen on the outskirts of the area, along with their families. The past master of the secret operations was slightly saddened seeing the kids. He knew his son had a child of his own: a child he wasn't allowed to see anymore.

Nevertheless, he continued on, his own Kwami, Wayzz, (aka the wisdom turtle) made sure the coast was clear, then hopped onto his Chosen's shoulder. 

The two didn't speak, but they knew exactly how the other felt: responsible. Responsible for the missions of the people who worked at M.I.R.A.C.U.L.O.U.S, and responsible for their passings. (Which was an extremely heavy burden to bear.)

Suddenly, a small power surged through Fu's body for a split second, then disappeared. His head snapped up. It couldn't be...

Wayzz flew ahead of him, to where it must have come from. When Fu reached the area, he dug holes in the ground. All the while the energy grew stronger and stronger.

His hand hit something solid, and Fu was hit with a throbbing pain. He ignored it, and continued to dig out this object. 

It was a box with an interesting red pattern on top. He traced the design with his fingers, trying his hardest to wrap his head around this information. He knew this figure. He DREW this figure. His breathing got shallow.

"Master... Is that really it?" Asked Wayzz.

He could only nod. When he had (mostly) regained his composure, the man opened the black box, his hands shaking the entire time.

Inside were two similar, smaller boxes. The homes of two Kwamis, left alone. He could feel their energy: an energy still so powerful after all those years. They were wanting to be freed, he knew. And he believed that soon, VERY SOON, they would be....

____________________________________________________________________________

It had been exactly 8 years since Orgie's death. Today was the day it had all occurred.

Marinette mind was aware of this from the moment she woke up that morning. She had gotten out of bed sluggishly, her every movement seeming to be an unwanted chore. 

She walked downstairs to find her mother, Sabine Cheng, slowly picking at her scrambled eggs. Her father, (well, step father really) Tom Dupain, had wrapped his arm around his wife in an attempt to help comfort her.

When Sabine realized that her daughter was present, she forced a grin upon her face. "Come sit! We've got too much breakfast here for just the two of us!" 

Marinette smiled. While she knew it was fake, she also knew her mother held a bravery that the teen could only dream of. She tried to be strong, even when she was down.

After eating, the blue-haired girl made the walk to school. Her pace wasn't as fast as usual, as she was actually on time today. There was no need to rush. Her head also needed some time to think.

It really was today. Orgie had died on this very day. Marinette couldn't hold back the sobs any longer.

She had always loved her birth father. No matter how busy he was with work, he would come to see his family. He never missed a birthday, a dance recital, a reward ceremony for his only child. But she was only six when he died. And as time began to pass, so did part of her memories of him. She was beginning to forget his face and his voice. Then her mother had remarried. While she did love Papa, she was worried she might be be replacing Orgie. And she thought that soon the man might disappear from her mind entirely, and the thought terrified her. She didn't want to lose him more than she already had.

The only thing she could remember vividly was his name. She had been calling him Orgie since she could talk. In fact, that was what started it all. 

Her mother always seemed to be calling him "Georgie". So one day when baby Mari was first learning to speak, she was had tried imitating her mother. "Orgie! Orgie!" She yelled happily. Her mother and father laughed and grinned at the adorableness of their daughter. So naturally, The baby continued to use that word, and Orgie became her father's name. She recalled this with more tears.

She should have paid more attention to where she was going. But, between the tear-blinded eyes and the deep thinking, she just wasn't.

So indeed, she was shocked when she heard someone yell, "Watch out!"

Marinette looked up to see a car coming straight at her. She froze.

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground, long brown hair covering her vision. A car honked at her. "Sorry!" Shouted the same voice that had warned her of that car. A voice that sounded extremely close to her, she might add.

Two hands pushed the other girl up off the ground, then extended towards Marinette, offering her some assistance. The girl with blue hair accepted it gladly.

"Sorry about that," The brunette smiled sheepishly, "it was the only thing I could think of on short notice. The next time I tackle someone onto the ground, I'll be sure to warn them beforehand." 

Marinette laughed. "Thanks for that."

The other girl's face had a gigantic grin. "Anytime." She bowed. "Now, can I ask what happened out there? You didn't seem okay."

Mari reached out to wrap her arms around the girl, (a girl she had never even met before) and broke down in tears. The girl with the dark brown eyes looked quite shocked, and didn't know what to do. Soon, however, she slowly hugged the girl back, and let her cry it out. 

The bluenette had only two more buildings in front of her until she reached the school. She needed to pull herself back together. Why was that so hard!? 

It took her a few minutes, but she eventually did. Just then, the bell rang. She was going to be late!! She laughed through all the chaos. Some things never change.

Mari waved goodbye to the stranger and thanked her. The brunette smiled widely, at this then cursed when she realized that she was also going to be late for class. Both of them began sprinting to their schools, heading in complete opposite directions.

And, as Marinette was about to find out very soon, some things DO change. And that can be for the better. Just have faith, and all will turn out okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, if someone draws a "Pirate Fu" please show me. It's something I didn't know I needed until now.
> 
> Second, if something bad happens to you, things WILL get better. Look for the positives! As they say, "What goes down, must go up!" No? That's not right? Well too bad!! In my illogical-ness of a word, it's a real saying. (I mean, I did just say it, so technically it IS a saying.)
> 
> Now with that knowledge out of the way, thanks so much for reading!!!


	3. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Adrien and Alya.

Spots. That was the only image of his dream he could remember. He didn't know what it meant, but when the spots were near, he felt so safe and happy. So much unlike his normal self. He just wanted to stay in the company of these spots and never leave....

"Adrien wake up!" Screamed a voice. Said man barely moved at this. So, he should have expected what came next: himself being tackled. He groaned, clearly annoyed with his sister.

Why did she have to take after mom in the random tackles department?

"Do I HAVE to get up?" He whined.

"Yes, you do. You're gonna be late to SCHOOL otherwise!" Alya practically sang the word "school". 

Adrien shot up at this? "You convinced Father to let us go to a normal school?" She nodded. The blonde released a fangirling scream at this, then cleared his throat. He was supposed to be the man of the house! 

His redhead sister laughed. "You're not fooling anyone. Nobody really believes you're an intimidating guy."

He pouted, then threw a pillow at her. It hit, but the future reporter didn't care. She exited the room to allow him time to change, and also so she could go grab some food.

After choosing a shirt, (a black one with three stipes and a white jacket to go over it) his phone buzzed. When he checked, it turned out to be his father.

"Be home on time and do not leave the sight of your bodyguard at all times."

Adrien sighed. Of course his own dad wouldn't see his children off in person. After all, Gabriel was "The Best Fashion Designer In All Of Paris". He didn't have time for unimportant events. Like piano recitals. Or the interviews Alya set up. Or even simple meals. And if Adrien's memory wasn't on the fritz, the coldness in his parent had started when she had died... Eight years ago on this very day...

But, he couldn't cry now. He had to stay strong! His mother would never have wanted herself to be the reason for a sob-fest. He had to honor that.

So, the model (because yes, Adrien WAS a model) made his way down the staircase taht he could only describe as cold, he caught Alya stuffing her superhero comics into her backpack, since Gabriel was very much against her reading "Something so undignified." (She was a resilient one.) But what caught him off guard was the fact that she was crying.

"Hey." She said between sobs when she realized that he was present. He sprinted over to her and gave the girl a hug. They stayed like that for a minute until Alya calmed herself down. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. She was our mother, after all."

The hazel eyed girl smiled. "Even though I was adopted, I can't think of her as anything BUT my real mother."

He snorted."Obviously. Because we are your real family. Even if I got the better looks." He then struck an absolutely ridiculous model pose, causing his sister to burst out laughing.

"Thank you." She paused to look at the clock. Panic struck her. "Crap! We're gonna be late!" They both began rushing around, grabbing everything they needed. "Limo! Now!"

The siblings managed to make it to their ride and jumped in. The car immediately took off, and the two hoped they would be on time for their first day of public school.

_____________________________________

"Master, are you sure they are ready?" Asked Wayzz.

"While I would like to think so, the truth of the matter is that they have no choice. An evil is rising throughout Paris, and they are the only ones that can stop it from destroying all." Fu glanced at the black limo that went past. "We can only hope they succeed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter summary is nothing, (my mind went blank, I'll be honest) but I hope you guys like it!!!
> 
> And I love the idea of adopted Alya. I refuse to part with it.


	4. New Buildings and Bowling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets really excited for a new day and Sophia listens to drama.

"Marinette," whined a voice, "you're going to be late again!"

Said girl groaned at this, not even bothering to move.

"Are you sure?" Every syllable of that phrase seemed like it was a hassle to emit from the blue haired girl's mouth. "Because I'm not so sure of that." Surely she hadn't slept in AGAIN, had she?

A bright red blur stopped directly in front of Marinette's face, holding a phone as big as Tikki's self. She tapped the button on the front and the screen instantly lit up. Seeing the time on it, the girl's head shot up.

"Oh no I am going to be late!" Cried Marinette as she raced around the room, grabbing her clothes and pulling all of her school supplies into a pile. And yes, she crashed into a few things, but it was far less than usual. Yesterday, Ladybug hadn't needed to make an appearance, so she had gotten time to catch up on her schoolwork, start designing a new dress, AND have time for sleep: a rare event. Naturally, she had slept in too late, (her body was just used to getting up at this time) but that didn't mean she was still half asleep, her mind foggy. 

No indeed! It seemed crystal clear this morning, and she couldn't deny that it had to do with Adrien. 

Ah, Adrien Agreste. The only guy in the whole world that she believed was truly perfect.

Today she would be with him the entire day, because after school Alya and Nino had invited the two to go with them to the bowling alley. 

Alya knew Marinette had a crush on her brother, but instead of being weirded out by the fact, she had become their number one shipper. The redhead and her red bug Kwami were the only two she had told about the day she had started crushing on Adrien, (she still had the umbrella to this day) but there was a chance that her best friend had told her boyfriend Nino (she wouldn't be surprised if that were true).

She rushed downstairs with her belongings, almost forgetting to bring along Tikki in the process. After grabbing a croissant and saying good morning to her parents, she ran out of the Dupain-Cheng bakery and towards her first class of the day.

____________________________________________________________________________

Sophia wasn't sure what to expect when she opened the front door to her new room. 

Her last one had been fine. She had shared it with two other girls, but she was completely happy with that. 

She sighed, trying to remember how she had gotten into this mess in the first place.

There had been a fire at her last dorm. While nobody had gotten hurt, the charred room was no longer allowed to be holding three girls. There had found other rooms to have the other two, but not enough room for Sophia. (She guessed it had to do with her last name. Zalla often does come last alphabetically.) So, she was given a completely paid for fancy hotel room for the next few years.

She was a little nervous. Something seemed a bit off about this place, but she wasn't sure what it was. 

She thought about the fire a bit more. She probably should have felt angry. Most normal people would, right? But the only thing she could think about it was that it had only given factual evidence to her thoughts that her roommate Mia could not cook. Or should even step foot in the kitchen again. How does someone even go about burning a house down from making French Toast?

The brunette laughed before stepping inside, all of her worry leaving her behind.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Alya, what am I gonna do?!?" Asked a panicked Marinette.

"Girl, relax. It's just Adrien. It's not that big of a deal." The redhead replied, pulling her books from out of her bag and plopping them on the table with a thud.

"It IS a big deal!!" She insisted. 

It was only the beginning of second period and she was already freaking out. Things were not looking good for poor Marinette.

Alya chuckled. "He's not all that impressive. Believe me. I live with him." She let out an exasperated sigh, as if having the Greek God as a brother were a chore.

"Alya, this is not funny!" She whined like a six year old would.

"It's gonna be fine," she insisted, stealing a glance towards the door to see if Adrien had arrived yet and she could get out of this conversation (she loved Marinette, but this girl had to face her fears already). Instead, she saw the mayor's daughter herself Chloe Bourgeois. (*GASP* What a great honor that is.)

"Well what are you two looking at?" Growled the blonde.

Alya just ignored her. Why give her the pleasure of a reaction when she didn't have to?

She did react, however, when she saw Nino. Her face lit up like the light of an angel's halo. Her boyfriend returned the gesture upon seeing her, and ran up to hug her.

"I don't think I'll have to wait too much longer for the wedding," Marinette sang-whispered seconds before Nino reached the redhead.

In return, she was met by a glare from said redhead, and -after she was tackled into a hug by Nino,- Alya stuck out her tongue at the bluenette.

Marinette chuckled and quickly stopped when she saw Adrien. Instead, she sighed dreamily and held her head in her hands.

The reporter smiled at the sight. Her best friend really liked her brother and it was so cute! How could she NOT become their number one shipper?

Granted, there were plenty of girls with a crush on Adrien. The difference? Those girls only liked for Adrien because of his looks. Where as Marinette was crushing on him for so much more than that. 

She also really cared for him. She constantly made sure the blonde felt included, since so often he felt like an outsider because of what happened to his mother- even if he wouldn't admit to that truth out loud. Mari also knew how that felt, though she never seemed to show it. No, she was far more interested in helping other people than she was worrying about her own problems. Honestly, Marinette was such a good person that Alya approved of her for her brother in every way. There are some who aren't such kindhearted people who won't be getting her approval unless they take a drastic change in personality. (And even then, Adrienette forever, girl!!)

 

"ADRIKINS!!" 

Ah. A perfect example. 

Though, Chloe hadn't always been like this. Quite the contrary, actually. She used to be one of the kindest people Alya knew. She was seven years old when she changed. It had all started on THAT day....

"Alya? Earth to Alya!" Said a voice. Someone was waving a hand in front of her face, she noticed, when she returned to reality.

"Sorry Mari. What were you saying?" A few tears slipped down her face. She had started thinking about mom again, hadn't she? She didn't even realize that until she felt the tears.

Marinette hugged her, and gently said, "Tell me how the Ladyblog's going." 

Alya smiled, finally regaining her composure. Of course Marinette wouldn't pry. She knew that if Alya wanted to talk about it (and was ready), she would. But until then, she was fine with making sure the redhead felt better. (And she was sure Mari would do this to her brother as well. She really was a great catch.)

 

"The Ladyblog is going great! My goal is to set up another interview with Ladybug sometime!!" 

"I'm sure she'd be thrilled," the bluenette said, her eyes dancing with untold secrets of why she was so sure of this.

Finally the teacher entered her classroom.

"Alright! Let's begin today's lesson!"

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Sophia was definitely not expecting all of THIS.

The room looked crazy-expensive, and reeked of a smell she couldn't quite name (something that smelled like rich person). 

She carefully set down her three bags, as if the floor might crack in half and reveal that this place was secretly run-down. It didn't, by the way.

"My school is really paying for this?" She muttered aloud.

The walls were a beautiful shade of ivory, looking like newly applied paint. They felt extremely smooth, too, which she wasn't expecting. She had convinced herself that it was still wet, for some odd reason (probably because this place felt too perfect). There were several large windows on the wall distantly in front of her (because, let's face it, this place was HUGE) that allowed bright, cheery sunshine to envelope the room. A couch, a few doors leading to more of her place, and a television were objects she had spotted. But she couldn't get over one thing- why did it seem so hollow? Yes, it was absolutely gorgeous, but the emotions that she'd seen conveyed on the faces of the staff here were completely empty. Why was that?

Her puzzlement was interrupted by the sound of two people screeching at one another.

"Why won't you accept him?!?" A girl yelled.

"Oh Sweet Mira. Unnecessary teenage drama." Thought Sophia, "Just what I needed." Still, she sighed and sat down on the dark wood floors to take a listen. What better way to get to know your neighbors than hearing their teenage drama, after all?

"Because it isn't good for you to be around him!!" Another voice -this one sounding older than the first- returned (and just as loud, Sophia might add).

What exactly was going on over here? A girl's relationship issues? Great. Well, at least the girl was close-ish to her age, so she might have someone to talk to here. (She had to at least TRY to see the good in the situation, she supposed.)

"Oh come on, Mom!! You're being unreasonable!!" 

"Me huh?!? I'm unreasonable?!?" ( -Apparently Mom)

"That's it!! I'm leaving!!" The teen screamed before the sound of a slamming door was heard. Loud footsteps echoed through the empty hallways, and Sophia realized that she had left her door slightly ajar. She went to close it and saw a glimpse of the woman as a purple butterfly flew past. A flash, and the insect disappeared.

"An akuma!" Sophia's mind screamed at her. She quickly shut the door, her short brown hair accidentally whipping in her face. (She really should have put it in a ponytail) She hoped her newly-evil neighbor hadn't noticed her yet. 

She swiped her phone from out of her pocket and clicked on the screen as fast as humanly possible. It came up to her ear as she heard it dialing.

Paris might want a forewarning about what was to come.

____________________________________________________________________________

It was finally time!!!!!

Marinette's mind screamed this from the moment school had ended for the day.

She was going to the bowling alley with Adrien Agreste!!

Tikki giggled. "How are you feeling about it now?"

The blue-haired girl sighed. "It feels like a dream."

"You talking to someone?" Asked Alya, her head turned to face the opposite wall as she entered the hallway. It was followed by the sound of Tikki swiftly flying into Marinette's purse, and it clamping shut, like the speed of food a dog stole being swallowed before it gets scolded.

"No! Not at all!" She said a little too quickly.

Alya hadn't noticed, however, as she was too busy glancing at her phone.

"I need to make sure my bodyguard remembers where we're going today," Alya told her, typing in a few keys on her small electronic box.

Marinette nodded before beginning to walk towards where the pickup vehicle would be arriving outside. Once there, she began to play with the necklace she was currently wearing. It was a golden M with small gems, but a large assortment of colors around the edges, held together by a silver chain. It was her good-luck necklace and a gift from Orgie. He had gotten it for her seventh birthday: a gift he never got the chance to give to her.

She only wore it on special occasions, for fear that she would lose it or break it into a million pieces. She was quite clumsy, after all. She couldn't risk something happening to a thing so precious to her.

Her absent-minded fiddling was interrupted by a voice. 

"Hi Alya! Hello Marinette!" Said Adrien. 

Marinette squeaked, a blush erupting on her face.

"Hi Adri." The redhead didn't even bother to look up at him. Which explains why Nino had it so easy when he tried (and succeeded) in scaring her. "NINO!" She yelled. (Mari guessed that the redhead was more embarrassed than she was angry. Just the Alya was of showing it, though.)

As the couple bickered with one another, Marinette stood, trying to make out one decent sentence in the presence of her crush. It wasn't going too well. But, her mouth just wouldn't open.

"Ready to go?" Adrien asked the bluenette, gesturing to an open limo door that wasn't there a minute ago. 

Unfortunately, she didn't get a chance to respond, because suddenly Alya's phone buzzed with a rather large amount of excitement to it. She tapped on the screen and squealed.

Mari heard the sound of Adrien's defeated sigh before the creator of the Ladyblog stated, "There's an Akuma!" She then took off.

"I should probably go after her." Her brother said before he ran off.

"I'm gonna go too," Mari told Nino.

She started sprinting, but was still in earshot to hear Nino's "Uh, I guess I'll stay here. By myself, too."

Marinette found the nearest place to transform- an area between the school and the nearest building. "Why can't I have a good time WITHOUT it being interrupted by an Akuma?" She whined to Tikki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm super happy that I finished this chapter (sorry it took FOREVER). It's my longest chapter yet, so I'm very proud!! ^.^ I've been working on this all day, and I just finished it at Chili's. XD I also love how Alya is the shipper in this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> So... Yeah. Thanks for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOHH BOY.
> 
> It's been awhile since I last wrote anything for this story, so for that I apologize. ^.^

Adrien Agreste couldn't say he was happy that his red-headed sister was constantly throwing herself into harm’s way. He was always worrying for her safety, but he could relate to how she felt: caged.

Their father and stop treating them like family, and much more like employees. He was cold, and expected Ayla and Adrien to be his servants, with Gabriel's level of emotion.

Adrien's Miraculous (and yeah, that included Plagg) allowed him to feel free of all his burdens. Alya’s Ladyblog gave her the exact same feeling, so he felt wrong to try and stop her. Instead, he would protect his sister the same way he would his lady, and give her the liberty to do whatever she pleased. His Miraculous would keep her safe.

And speaking of his Miraculous…

“PLAGG! CLAWS OUT!” Adrien yelled, throwing his fist out into the air.

“Wait- No- Kid- It's not my time! I'm too young to die!” Screeched Plagg before being sucked into Adrien's white ring. It quickly change color, becoming that of a midnight black.

The blonde nearly rolled his eyes at the antics of his black cat Kwami. The overdramatic creature.

Soon, the transformation was complete, and once again had Adrien become Chat Noir.

His grin was that of a maniac. No matter how many times he morphed into his superhero self, the feeling would always exhilarate him. “Today's going to be paw-some!”

(He could have sworn he heard Plagg snicker.)

____________________________________________________________________________

“Hey Marinette?” Tikki started, her bluenette Chosen humming in response. “How're you even planning on finding this Akuma? You have absolutely no idea where it is. You don't know who it is or what it wants either. What're you supposed to do?”

“One problem at a time, okay? It shouldn't be all that hard anyway. Maybe it's true I don't understand their intentions yet, but Akumas are loud. They'll end up blurting out all about it during our fight. And as for how I plan on finding it…” Marinette paused for a moment to help raise the dramatic effect, and making a clear reference to a wonderful wizard living in Oz. “Just follow the red-headed Alya.”

The dork.

“TIKKI! SPOTS ON!”

____________________________________________________________________________

Sophia was more scared than she let on in that instant.

In truth, she was always at least a little terrified throughout the day. It was kind of what happened when her parents were never around and the people who raised her died in a tragic accident. Also, her best friend burning down her dorm didn't help keep Sophia calm at all.

Still, her face never conveyed this, so she was safe from embarrassment. (Which really shouldn't have been her main concern when there was an Akuma on the other side of her door.)

Sophia listened as carefully as she could in order to analyze the situation best she could. That was her talent: strategy. There was no way she would simply dive into a problem. She had to look around at it before she did anything, and that sometimes meant she wouldn't figure out she would act until her chance to strike was long over.

It wasn't the smartest plan all the time, but it had saved butt in more than one occasion.

This probably wasn't that instance.

This was one time she needed to hurry and do something.

Sophia felt like she was in a horror movie, as she heard the screams of innocent civilians who were unfortunately in the way of the akuma K-Nine.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she heard footsteps approaching.

Step.

Step.

Step.

And soon, the twisting of a doorknob was easily identified.

The brunette’s blood ran cold.

That door about to open was her own, and Sophia Zalla pleaded internally.

_Please just kill me quickly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! It means a lot to me. ^.^
> 
> ~Gracedcheshirecatofgold

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys! This is my first story on here so I'm super excited!
> 
> And yep! I named the 'all intimidating' lion Kwami Fluff. I love him. Also, the name of Mama Agreste is Emily, because of one of my best friends. I love ya Em!!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it so far!!


End file.
